


Was It Good For You?

by RookieGater



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieGater/pseuds/RookieGater
Summary: When Jack comes across a piece of Sam's history with Pete in one of her moving boxes, old doubts rocket to the forefront. Will they be able to get through it, or are their pasts too much to overcome?





	Was It Good For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/gifts).



> This fic came about from an image/gif I saw from behind the scenes Stargate. It looks like Carter is in bed, with a camcorder on her.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

Jack had never been one for cameras and technology. He’d leave that to Carter and the other ner-, gee-, scientists. Carter was still at work, though he was happy to say she was more inclined to spend the nights in their home as opposed to slumped over the desk in her lab. He was bored. Her boxes still crowded the spare bedroom, and chivalrous man that he was, he had taken it upon himself to relieve this one burden from her and finalise the melding of their homes and lives.

It was when he opened the second box that he found it. Still looking functional, the hand-held video camera laid on its side next to a bundle of tapes. Obviously it hadn’t been used in a while, and despite Sam’s love of technology, she didn’t seem to have been too concerned with this one. Looking at the clock he had surmised it would still be a few hours before his ‘better half’ - his words - would come home, and with nothing good on TV, he settled on the couch and fixed his eyes on the small screen.

An hour later, Jack found himself pressing play on the last tape, an almost-empty beer in hand. It looked to be halfway through, so he simply pressed play. The sounds escaping the small device made him instantly start to harden in realisation. Sam, his Sam, moaning. The picture was fuzzy and he put his drink down and wiped his eyes to make them clear. He recognised her bedroom in her now-former house, but the lights were off and there were no real details.

Another moan, this time from a male voice. “Oh Sam.” The movement of the lump on the bed was unmistakable.

“Mmmmmm.” Her hums echoed around both the bedroom of the past and the lounge-room that Jack suddenly found too hot and closed-in. But still, there was something about her voice that didn’t seem right. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

The male reached his crescendo early. Jack had been waiting for Sam’s telltale squeak, scream, and sigh of release; but it hadn’t come, and either had she.

The sheets flung back and Jack was suddenly confronted with a naked Pete Shanahan. He was thankful for the low-resolution. Slightly sick from the sight and the now-jostling of the camera, he forced himself to keep watching as he was brought back over to where Sam laid on the bed. “So, was it good for you?” Pete asked, satisfaction in his voice. Despite the exhibition, she still covered herself with the bedsheet. Jack knew every inch of her skin being hidden. He’d mapped it out with his fingers and his tongue too many times to count. But he'd never seen her look so...after their ‘sessions’.

A small part of him was bolstered by the thought, but then he remembered how he was seeing this. She’d kept it. She’d kept this tape of her intimate moments with her ex-fiancee. What did that mean?

Two hours later the front door finally opened and an exhausted Lt Colonel Samantha Carter walked in. She had expected Jack to have fallen asleep hours ago, but couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips when she saw him waiting for her on their new couch. “Did I miss my curfew, or did you miss me?” She joked, dropping her laptop bag on the chair and sidling up next to him, a hand rubbing across his chest and poking under the collar to his hot skin. His lack of reaction drew her attention. “Jack, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He held up the camera but didn’t speak.

“You’ve been putting my stuff away? That’s so nice of you.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek but he shied away. Sitting up, the worry now clear on her face. “Jack, why aren’t you talking to me?”

Still he didn’t talk. Couldn’t find the right words. He handed the camera to her. She looked at the screen and pressed play. Her eyes opened wide at that immediate sound of her moans and pleads. She switched it off quicker than he’d seen her shoot the enemy. “What is this? Where did you get this?”

“It was in your boxes.” He was still not looking at her, a hand fiddling with the long-empty beer bottle - three others were in the recycling bin already.

“This was...”

“Pete.” He had always hated saying that guy’s name and this wasn’t any better.

“I was going to say years ago.”

“Why do you still have it?”

The question floored her. “I didn’t think I did. I don’t know how it got in the boxes.” She saw his jaw tense. “You thought I kept it. That I...watch it...or want that again?” Anger was rising in her, and fear.

He shrugged.

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you just shrug.” She reached forward, more gently than she wanted to, and cradled his face in her hands. She turned him to look at her. “Jack, this is the past.” She closed the camera and turned back to him. “You are my future.” She kissed him, hard. Her tongue swiped mercilessly against his lips, forcing her way inside. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold back and his strong hands pulled her onto him until she was straddling his strong thighs. She had been too tired a few minutes ago, but there was nothing like Jack O’Neill under you to wake you up.

He broke the kiss, breathing hard. “I love you.”

She smiled and kissed his nose. “I love you too.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

They hopped off the couch and were halfway down the corridor, hand-in-hand, when Sam stopped and rushed back.

“Sam, honey, what are you doing?”

She grabbed the camera and gave him a mega-watt smile. Her nimble fingers - which Jack couldn’t help but think could be doing some mind-numbingly good things to his body right now - clicked a few buttons on the display. “I told you, you’re my future.”

“You want to tape us...doing it?”

She chuckled, what a charmer. “Yes Jack.” She stepped up into his space, her tongue darting out to lick up his throat and to his earlobe where she gave a sharp and playful nip. “Action.”

\---

They finally separated almost two hours later, a mess of limbs, sweat, and sticky goodness.

The call of slumber was strong for Sam and she felt it capturing her inch by inch. The mattress shifted and her ‘better half’ - her words - was gone. He grabbed the camera from its perch, still recording, and turned back to her. She didn’t shy from him, didn’t try to cover anything. “So, was it good for you?”

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

His nude form quickly returned with the camera, pressing stop and hitting rewind.

“Jack, are you seriously going to watch that now?”

“Nope.” He pulled the tape out and flicked the little switch to prevent accidental re-recording. This is one session - complete with multiple squeaks, screams, and sighs of release - that wouldn’t be going anywhere.


End file.
